Chasing the Beat of My Heart
by letmetakeyourpicturebaby
Summary: Auslly wedding one-shot. In which Ally remembers everything that has happened to them over the years, only to find out what is really important to her.
**Hey guys, it's me again! It's been a rough couple of months( boy is school killer or what) so I didn't really have much time or inspiration to write, and I didn't want to put up something that I wasn't proud of because that's not fair to me or you. I'm still very new to this site, so I'm trying to build my way up to becoming eligible to be a beta reader (we're getting there!) so just bear with me while I kind of figure out what kind of writing style I have. A lot of my writing is inspired by fanfictions I recently or have read in the past, and I can't seem to remember a lot of usernames, but just know that everyone on this site is very inspirational and motivational, regardless of whether you are a writer or a reader. There are many fanfictions that I read multiple times, well aware of the plot ahead of time, and I still manage to get something new out of it. I just wish that everyone could see how great of writers they are! (and if you're reading this and being like "lol nope she's not talking about me" uh yeah I am! Everyone is literally amazing!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and please remember to R &R! Any comments are great, and constructive criticism is highly appreciated too!**

Ally stood outside of the door to the chapel, waiting for Lester to bring her down the aisle and into the hub of excitement. As guests glided in and out of the building, she could feel the cool breeze of the sweet spring air, raising goosebumps on her arms. This may have been the result of the chilly air or nerves, but Ally was sure that the decision to marry Austin was the best one she had and would ever make.

At that moment, Lester appeared beside her, snapping Ally out of her thoughts. "Ready to go, honey?" he asked, a hint of sentiment slipping into his seemingly steady voice. Though both Lester and Penny, and of course Mike and Mimi as well, had been entirely supportive of Austin and Ally's relationship, she couldn't help but feel the upcoming awkwardness of having to kiss in front of all of them, a part in the ceremony that had always misled her of how comfortable every other couple seemed to be on the biggest day of their lives.

When Ally merely nodded, Lester gently took her arm, and guided her through the door into the large room adorned with decorations. Because the wedding was happening in springtime, Ally and Austin had both agreed to have many different types of flowers at the wedding, something Austin had responded to in his typical childlike nature, saying that it would probably hurt the other flowers' feelings to not be included in the ceremony. Ally had jokingly responded by saying they probably wouldn't mind, considering the florists were taking them out of place to be represented.

As she smoothly walked down the aisle, the thoughts and memories of their long-lasting relationship swirled in her mind, successfully tuning out the beautiful music being played. Her long, regal dress swept the floor, with a sweetheart neckline that hugged her waist and then flowed gracefully over the carpet, leaving a long train. Lester skillfully led her up to the altar, and after pressing both of her hands into Austin's, made his way back down.

Stealing a quick glance at Austin, who grinned and winked at her after catching her eye, she focused her eyes on their connected hands, enjoying the feeling of Austin's large ones that engulfed her slender, smooth ones. Once again, Ally reminisced over their cherished memories, coming up with a game plan of their first kiss as a married couple. Always an over thinker, by the end of the ceremony she had figured out that she would have to rise up exactly 2.83 inches and tilt her head 37° to the right in order to meet Austin halfway. Not that she had taken into account the height of her shoes and Austin's normal kissing habits or anything, pssh whaaat?

The pastor said the final few words of the ceremony, and then turned to Austin. "Do you, Austin Monica Moon, take Allison Eleanor Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?". At this, Ally lifted her head, and stared straight into Austin's eyes. "I do" he said, not taking his eyes from Ally's.

The pastor nodded, and turned to Ally. "Do you, Allison Eleanor Dawson, take Austin Monica Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" And at that moment, Ally knew that she didn't need a "game plan". She didn't need a calculation of the number of steps it would take down the aisle or number of seconds it would take to change in and out of her dress. All she needed has him, Austin, and in those two words, Ally poured out all the emotions she had been feeling for the whole ceremony.

And when it came time to kiss, she didn't care about who saw, or what they would say afterward, or how awkward it was. All that mattered was that she had Austin, and Austin had her, and as long as they were together forever locked in their solid embrace, nothing could get to them.

 **Aaaand….. that's it. Please remember to read and review, (and if you haven't read my impossibly long AN at the top please do) and I'll talk to y'all soon. If anyone has any questions or story ideas (really anything at all) feel free to PM me, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks**


End file.
